


Tutor

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Rap Monster - Fandom, bts, namjoon - Fandom, rm - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, One Shot, Oral, Punishment, Smut, Studies, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Namjoon makes a very naughty tutor.





	Tutor

“Not quite,” Namjoon’s deep voice cut through your concentration to correct your Korean pronunciation. You focus on each syllable, struggling but thankful that you adorable tutor is so patient. When you finally have it right, after several tries, his eyes light up and his face breaks into a smile. You blush, slightly, and he leans forward, placing a sweet kiss on your cheek. You touch your cheek, shocked, “From now on, you get a reward, ok?” he stumbles over his words, explaining too quickly. A blush rises to his cheeks, you nod quickly and continue your lesson. You only mispronounce the next phrase a few times, which is pleasing to your tutor, and this time when he leans forward, his pillowy lips brush yours. The kiss is soft and gentle, but leaves you breathless. 

 

Before you can even catch your breath, his lips are back on yours, one hand resting against your cheek. Your fingers find the nape of his neck, idly playing with his short hair. He lets out a quiet moan as his tongue slips into your mouth. His plump lips move down your neck, you lift your chin, allowing his lips to freely ravage you. A mewl spills from your lips as his teeth graze your collarbone. His fingers, tentatively graze the swell of your breast, you press your chest towards him. He gently squeezes you as your fingers dance down his abdomen. You peel off your shirt, tossing it on your notes before toying with the hem of his shirt. 

 

He allows you to remove his shirt, before his dark eyes suddenly meet yours. “This isn’t right” he whispers. “Why not?” you purr, seductively. “I should be tutoring you” he smirks, mischief playing across his features. You can only stare for a moment deciding if he is serious or not, you realise he is, and think that if he gets to make it more difficult to concentrate so do you. You straddle his lap, “Then tutor me,” you respond. Your heart races, but you remain calm, trying to focus, but you are very distracted by his lips, and his chest.

 

“Hey Y/N” he exclaims, snapping you back to focus. You sit a bit straighter, shaking you head lightly. You try to repeat the phrase back to him, “No, try again” his tone is gentle. It only takes you one more try to get it right. You reward is a passionate kiss, his fingers lace into your hair as you grind your hips against him. He tears his lips from yours, “Good girl,” he praises. “New word, now” his eyes glanced down to your books, his thin finger pointing to the next lesson in it. You turn around, facing your books again, making sure to wriggle against him as you turn. You read carefully, then turn around, attempting to say it properly and mispronounce it a few times. 

 

He places a finger on your lips to shush you, “Do I need to punish you, too” he growls. His now dominant tone lights a fire in you, “Only if you think I deserve it” you bat your lashes at him. He smirks and leans towards you until his nose grazes your neck, “Tell me if I'm too rough, ok?” he whispers, sounding a little unsure. “Yes,” you nod slightly, nearly shaking with anticipation. His teeth graze your skin, giving you a little test nip, before he he bites hard, you mewl, goosebumps trailing down your arms. “Try again” he growls. Your next attempt is perfect, and you are met with a kiss, so soft you nearly forget the sting of the bite mark on your neck. His hand finds your breast, he kneads the flesh, nimble fingers fondling your hardened nipple. You relax into him as his free hand reaches around you, and expertly unclasps your bra. He breaks the kiss, sliding the garment off of you, and his eyes slowly take in the sight. He takes a deep breath and continues the lesson. Your only mistake is met with a hard bite to your breast. He grins when you confidently correct yourself. He carefully leans forward, reaches around you and pushes everything from the table, with one swipe of his long arm. He gently lifts you and lays you on the table, lips covering your body in soft kisses. He hesitates at the waistband of your jeans, so you pop open the the button, like an invitation and meet his dark eyes. He slowly pulls you jeans off, then covers your thighs in kisses until you are writhing, every gentle kiss travelling straight to your core. His full lips graze your clothed lower ones, just briefly, before he continues his lesson. You gasp as his breath fans over your sensitive skin.

 

“Huh?” you murmur in disbelief, head spinning from the sudden switch. His teeth meet your inner thigh, you cry out, beginning to make sense of his new style of lessons. He sits up, thin hands resting on your thighs, and repeats his lesson, slowly. You immediately make a mistake, and quickly receive your punishment of bite to your other thigh. You swiftly correct yourself, eager for your reward. “Good” he praises, before sliding your panties off painfully slow. His head lowers between your thighs as you shiver in anticipation. He places a few sweet kisses on your lips as his arms snake around your hips. His tongue prods your entrance as he laps up your juices. He slowly moves up, licking either side of your clit. He pulls you hips closer, pressing harder against you and you let out a shuddering breath. His tongue starts making quick circles around your clit as his thumbs mirror the motions with a more soothing effect. You relax, letting pleasure start to wash over you. His tongue slides into you, exploring every single place he could reach. 

 

You pant as your fingers lace into his short locks. You moan as his skilled tongue returns to your neglected bundle of nerves. His full lips wrap around the swollen bud and he sucks lightly, before moving his tongue side to side over it. Your hips rock gently against him as pleasure tightens your muscles. His fingers dig into your skin, another moan blows past your lips. He moans in return, the sound reverberating through you, as he brings you to the edge of ruin. You pant his name as you cum, your tense muscles relaxing as he slowly pulls away from you. You let out a shaky breath before sitting up to meet the cheery gaze of your lover. His face is nearly split with a beaming smile, dimple showing proudly. 

 

“That was the best lesson you’ve ever had,” he praises. “Your pronunciation was almost perfect, we should always do this” his gaze darkens. You smirk, “I agree, but shouldn’t you be rewarded for being a phenomenal tutor?” you bat your lashes innocently as you slide off the table and between his legs. He hums, as you palm his obvious erection over his sweats. You kiss him deeply, your tongue snaking between his plump lips as your hand pushes into his pants. You try to play off your shock as finding him bare beneath them by trailing kisses down his jaw. He groans as your teeth graze his collarbone. You move lower, pushing him down gently before shoving his pants down. 

 

Your lips wrap around his rigid cock, earning a soft moan. You move down his shaft at a glacial pace, you move back up equally slow, your cheeks hollowing. He whimpers when you swipe your tongue over his head. You glance up at him, his lanky arm is thrown over his eyes, his plump lips are parted, his hands are in tight fists. You hum as you feel him near the back of your throat, his cock twitches in your mouth. You rake your nails across his hip, as your head continues to bob, slowly gaining speed. He lets out a quiet moan, before pulling his lower lip between his teeth. Your fingers graze his balls, feeling his skin react to your touch. You hum again, he twitches again. Your thumbs rub his thigh in a soothing motions. “Fuck” he groans, nearly too quiet to hear, he pants, muscles subtly tensing. Every tiny movement and gentle noise makes you want to please him even more. “I’m gunna cum” he warns, voice breaking. Seconds later you are swallowing hot bursts, as you slow to a stop. You lick him clean then sit up, eager to see his fucked out expression. His pupils are blown wide, a sheen of sweat coats his skin. He props himself up on his elbows, wide eyes searching your face. 

 

You smile, “Was that reward good enough?” you bat your lashes again. He sits up fully, stroking your hair, “Oh, kitten, that was perfect” his voice was thick with lust. He kisses you on the forehead, sweetly, then meets your gaze. “Can you stay here tonight? We could have a lot more fun.” he asks, lacing his fingers with yours. You nod, “That sounds great, let me text my roommate” you answer. He smiles, gathering your books and making a neat little pile on the table. He scoops you up, you squeal in surprise and delight, and he carries you to the bedroom.


End file.
